Look at my eyes and see who i am
by euphorie-stirred
Summary: Un Drago bestial. Une Hermione désespérée. Un monde sorcier sans dessus dessous. Quand deux âmes égarées se rencontrent...
1. Prologue

**Une nouvelle fanfiction avec un Drago qui me touche. Je ne fais que la débuter. Donnez moi vos avis pour voir si je continue sur ma lancée. Je poste le chapitre un très court dans la foulée. Je ne fais que poser le contexte et la situation. Bonne lecture en espérant que cela vous plaira! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Dans une secousse, il se libéra, et d'homme, passa à un énorme loup blanc majestueux. L'animal s'ébroua dans un gémissement, et toute sa fourrure se secoua au gré de ses mouvements. La lune se reflétait dans son poil brillant. Ses foulées s'accélérèrent après qu'il se soit élancé. Et il s'enfonça rapidement dans les profondeurs abyssales de la forêt. Il courait vite, comme s'il avait Voldemort lui-même à ses trousses… Ce qui n'en était pas loin.

Drago Malefoy était devenu un loup-garou depuis peu. Mordu par Greyback en personne lors d'une folie lunaire, il s'était réveillé un matin, nu comme un nourrisson à sa naissance, des membres humains éparpillés un peu partout autour de lui. Avec horreur, il s'était découvert barbouillé de sang sur chaque mètre carré de sa peau. Et il en était venu à l'évidence, tandis que peu à peu, les souvenirs le frappaient un à un de plein fouet. Ce massacre, il en était l'auteur. Lui, Drago Malefoy, héritier unique de sa puissante lignée déchue, était devenu pas moins qu'un monstre…

Ainsi et depuis maintenant deux mois, il était forcé de s'éclipser la nuit. Cette dernière était devenue sa mère et son amie. Il ne se sentait lui-même que quand elle le suivait lors de ses folles courses effrénées. Durant des heures, il s'épuisait à parcourir des kilomètres et des kilomètres. Comme cherchant à fuir ou se débarrasser de quelque chose. Il s'épuisait jusqu'à ce que l'aube n'apparaisse. Et alors à contrecœur, il se débarrassait de cette enveloppe animale, pour redevenir le garçon froid et hautain qu'il était aux yeux de tous…

Personne ne savait. Sa seconde et nouvelle nature était son secret. Merlin seul savait à quel point la tâche était lourde et difficile... Car Drago sombrait. Il sombrait et s'assombrissait à mesure que les jours, les semaines et les mois passaient. La guerre était de plus en plus éminente, et chaque sorcier de chaque pays savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, le monde serait sans dessus dessous…


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1:**

Toc, toc, toc.

- Drago ?

Le silence seul répondit à cet appel.

TOC, TOC, TOC.

- Drago, ouvre cette porte je te prie !

Le concerné, dans un grognement et un clignement rapide des paupières, fronça les sourcils en redressant faiblement la tête. Ce simple mouvement lui déclencha un mal de crâne de tous les diables, et sa nuque l'élança. Quelques effets secondaires quotidiens de ses transformations…

- Drago, par Merlin, réponds moi !

Dans un soupir, le jeune homme repoussa ses couvertures et se glissa hors de son lit pour aller ouvrir. Chaque pas le faisait souffrir… Et lui arrachait diverses grimaces.

- Oui, mère ? Soupira-t-il, la tête passée dans la faible embrasure de la porte.

Cette dernière en voyant les cheveux ébouriffés de son fils, et son air encore ensommeillé, ouvrit de grands yeux. Sans prendre de gants, elle le repoussa sans ménagement et entra dans la chambre. L'obscurité était des plus totales.

- Drago mais que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu es malade ? Sais –tu qu'aujourd'hui, le Maître en personne nous convoque tous ici-même ? Chacun de ses partisans sera présent ! Nous devons parler de l'issue de cette guerre. Mais bien sûr que tu es au courant ! Nous en parlons depuis des jours !

De sa démarche souple, typique de femme Sang-Pur et femme Malefoy, elle alla ouvrir les lourds rideaux. La lumière entra soudainement et inonda violemment la pièce, faisant fermer les yeux au blond qui se couvrit le visage dans un vain réflexe.

- Mère ! Doucement voyons! Cessez d'hurler ainsi ! Je ne me suis pas réveillé, veuillez m'excuser. J'ai mal dormi cette nuit. Comme toutes les nuits d'ailleurs… Les hurlements des prisonniers aux cachots, sans doute. Quand cela cessera-t-il ? Pourquoi le Maître ne fait-il pas ses interrogatoires ailleurs ? Vous savez parfaitement, aussi bien que père ou moi, qu'Il n'a plus la moindre estime pour nous. Depuis sa chute il y a de cela 17 ans, votre fuite, et mon échec à ma mission…

- Tais-toi. Je t'en supplie Drago, pas un mot de plus. Ton père a eu l'erreur de croire en l'homme qu'était le Maître auparavant. Nous avons tous cru en lui et ses idéaux un jour. En tant que femme fidèle… J'ai suivi Lucius. J'ai rapidement ouvert les yeux. Pas lui. A la chute du Seigneur… J'ai sauté sur l'occasion, et ai entraîné ton père qui lui, voulait rester fidèle au Maître. Si nous sommes aujourd'hui cette lignée déchue, c'est de ma faute, et uniquement de la mienne. J'en endosse toute responsabilité. Quant à ta mission… Il savait parfaitement ce qu'Il faisait. Tu n'es qu'un garçon Drago. Un jeune homme de 17 ans, qui a encore bien des choses à apprendre de la vie. Tu es différent.

Doucement, Narcissa s'adoucit et s'approcha de son fils bien aimé. Elle s'empara de son bras nu, car le jeune homme avait l'habitude de dormir vêtu pour tout, d'un sous vêtement. Elle baissa les yeux, et caressa cette hideuse marque qui souillait la peau d'albâtre de son enfant. Cette marque qui se mouvait lentement, qui battait au rythme du poux de son propriétaire, comme si elle était vivante… Les sourcils de la mère éreintée par cette vie, se froncèrent, et sa voix trembla quand elle prit la parole :

- Tu l'as toujours été. Différent. Cette marque, là, sur ton bras… Elle ne te définit en rien. Quand tu étais petit… Tu jouais avec les Moldus. Les elfes de maison étaient tes amis. Tu subissais bravement les Doloris que ton père t'affligeait comme punition. Et têtu comme tu étais, malgré les ordres, tu te ruais dehors le lendemain pour aller rejoindre tes petits camarades aux Sang-Impur. J'étais tellement fière de toi… Je le suis toujours. Tu es ma fierté Drago.

Narcissa leva les yeux, et posa sa main contre la joue rugueuse de son fils qui avait la barbe de quelques jours.

- Je sais ce que tu ressens. Je sais dans quel camp tu es. Tu es dans le camp de la justice. Tout comme Blaise. Vous êtes raisonnables. Vous êtes réalistes. Vous êtes bons. De vrais sorciers, qui ont le respect des uns envers les autres. Tu te rappelles de Mrs Granger ?

Emu, mais portant toujours le masque qui définissait un Malefoy, Drago acquiesça faiblement, dérouté que sa mère parle de la jeune fille.

- J'ai toujours su que tu l'admirais. Malgré les insultes dont tu t'es toujours vanté de lui proférer… Tu l'admires Drago. Et tu envies le petit Potter. Ainsi que le jeune Weasley. Et tous ces Gryffondors qui eux, peuvent se battre pour la bonne cause sans avoir à se cacher…

Ne pouvant lutter, ne pouvant protester contre une chose qui n'était que pure vérité, le blond serra les dents, les sourcils froncés de manière douloureuse. Et il ferma les yeux. Il avait toujours pu compter sur sa mère… L'amour, il ne le connaissait qu'à travers elle. Son père était froid, l'avait conditionné à son image. Il avait du devenir le Prince des Serpentards, insensible, vil, et hautain. Sans le moindre respect pour les autres maisons. Pour les autres Sang-Purs. Et pour les Sang-de-Bourbe tels que Granger. Il avait du haïr des personnes qu'il respectait au plus profond de lui-même. Et chaque jour, il avait du supporter les regards noirs. Les insultes, les mines dégoutées, les horribles rumeurs… Il avait toujours tout encaissé sans ciller. Mais au final, il n'était rien de plus qu'un être humain doté d'un cœur. Comme tous… Il avait ses faiblesses. Enormément de faiblesses. Et ce que chacun ne comprenait pas, c'était que lui, Drago Malefoy, ne prenait aucun plaisir à être ce qu'il était. Car le vrai Drago Malefoy… Peu de personnes le connaissaient. Pas même lui-même.

- Je suis sincèrement désolée sur la vie que nous t'avons offerte ton père et moi… Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'il t'arrive tout cela. Que tu connaisses, que tu naisses dans toute cette horreur. Que tu vives le cauchemar que certain ne font qu'imaginer... Je t'aime mon chéri. Retiens le bien. Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir, pour te protéger de ce qu'il se passe. Te sortir de cette vie désastreuse.

- Mère… C'est déjà une immense fierté d'être votre fils. Si je suis ce que je suis devenu… C'est uniquement grâce à vous… Et si je suis différent comme vous le dites… C'est seulement parce que j'ai eu une mère comme il n'en existe pas d'autres.

Narcissa n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour prendre son jeune fils dans ses bras. Elle le serra à l'en étouffer, sans que ce dernier ne s'en plaigne pour autant. Un tel geste d'affection… Il n'en avait eu que trop peu lors de son enfance. Drago avait grandi dans la froideur et la chasteté les plus totales… Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent. Puis la femme se recula, prenant une brusque et longue inspiration. Les Malefoy se donnaient rarement à de telles effusions…

- Je dirai à ton père de renforcer les Assurdiato lors de ses… Interrogatoires nocturnes. Tu as une mine affreuse, Drago. Tu as besoin de repos. Sois près pour midi. Le repas sera servi à cette heure-ci.

- Bien, mère. J'y serai.

Après un dernier baiser déposé sur le front de son fils, Lady Malefoy se retira et referma silencieusement la porte derrière elle. Drago s'assit sur son lit, les lèvres tremblantes, et l'air d'avoir le poids du monde sur ses épaules tant elles étaient affaissées. Cette après-midi allait être un véritable Enfer…

* * *

><p>Voilou! :)<p>

Chapitre 1 très court, je le conçois. Mais ce n'est qu'une petite introduction après le prologue. Avis, avis! J'en ai besoin car je suis encore très indécise sur la suite des événements! Merci d'avance, je vous embrasse little Potterhead!


End file.
